


Q&A With Goku and Kakarot

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ask whatever questions you got, Blunt honest answers, Bottom Goku, Funny, Gen, Goku JR - Freeform, Has a Youtube platform to it, Hope and Sage are my OCs, Humor, Kakaku, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Mpreg Goku, Question and Answer book, Questions from Wattpad, Random - Freeform, SPAM, Sage and Hope are twins, Top Kakarot, Vegeta JR - Freeform, Will add onto other characters, You guys can ask question too, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Just a random book for people to ask questions for our most sexiest couples Goku and Kakarot. Got a question, ask! No question is too dumb or too complex





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> ALL questions remain in the "Greetings" chapter. It will be easier for me to see your questions and I won't on accident skip yours

Author here, reporting for duty!!

Goku: What exactly are we doing here?

You and a certain blonde Saiyan will be my amusement for a while as well as to the audience *waves to camera*

Goku: *sweat drops and shyly waves to the camera as well* oh-kay?

Relax, you and Kakarot are just going to answer the publics questions. Nothing more than some Q&A

Goku: *he squeaked* KAKAROT IS HERE?!

.... No I'm just saying shit, the fuck you think. Yes you AND Kakarot as well as me will be answering some questions. I told them to all out too ;)))

Goku: *sweat drops* I'm officially scared of you

Get use to it, SORRY TO THE FANGIRLS OF KAKAROT! He couldn't make it but I will make sure he is around for all questions to come UwU

Goku: is that it?

Yes, until the questions come UwU

Goku: ... I-I'm sorry I don't understand any of this. You made a video to just explain what's to come? Couldn't you just text it out?

No, this isn't Twitter (-_-). This is YouTube, more public this way. Say bye, Goku

Goku: I still don't understand this but bye I guess?

Until next time!!


	2. Favorite Sex Position

*sipping of Code Red* ahh nothing like chilling outside with a cold drink UwU

*gets boinked in the face*

FUCK THAT SHIT! WHOEVER DID THAT BETTER RUN!! *grabs paper and unwraps it before smirking evilly* oh boys~ we got a question!!

X

Kakarot: so the point is for you to read out the question and we answered?

Yes

Kakarot: ... Am I the only one that finds this bullshit?

Goku: I find it weird too but if it keeps Anthony happy why argue?

Kakarot: WE'RE NOT SLAVES TO YOUR AMUSEMENT

Oh hush up before I chop off your nuts and feed them to you 😒. Already waisting time in explaining all of this to you two

Kakarot: ... Humans are fucking weird

Goku: and scary *he whispered*

ANYWAYS, first question of the day actually is from my sister... Who spammed 4 questions at once so we'll be here all day. Her first question goes to Goku and it says, "what is your favorite sex position?" Already going there, sister. I see

Goku: 😳😳😳😳 what? *his voice pitched*

Kakarot: *he smirks and crossed his legs as he sits up more* at first I thought this was a joke but now I see the amusement. Yes, darling, what is your favorite sex position?

Goku: 😳😳😳😳😳 uhhh 😳😳😳 can I skip?

Nope, now answer before I make Kakarot

Goku: I'D FEEL BETTER IF HE DID!! 😣😣😣

Kakarot: he likes doggy style the most but he enjoys being my good boy and riding me like a slut in heat 😏

Ohhh kinky. Anything else? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kakarot: the normal shit, him on his back and taking it. Some bondage in play and some sex toys if he's feeling rather not shy and tries to run away from me. Not like he will get too far anyways

Goku: I hate you both 😣😣😣😣😣😣😣😒😒😒😒😳😳😳😳😳

We love you too. I hope this is good enough for you, Ali. I know we got 3 more so maybe Goku will open up more as we go on ;). BYE EVERYONE

Kakarot: *he rolled his eyes as he flips off the camera*

KAKAROT! *camera cuts off*


	3. Do Y'all Like Candy Sex?

*the camera starts up*

Hello again! Anyways let's get going. This question goes to both!

Kakarot: this outta be good *his tail sways*

Goku: says you! *he huffs, his arms crossed as he pouts*

Oh hush up. And fam we will be talking in privacy about your issues. The question says "do y'all like candy sex?" Goku will go first >:)

Goku: 😳😳😳 I didn't know food was allowed in... That so it never crossed my mind? But I guess it can't hurt to try... Right???

Fair enough, Kakarot lay it down on us

Kakarot: why me? 😏

Because that smirks says it all and out of you two, you're the most pervert and you have some of the kinkiest shit. Now spill >:)

Kakarot: fair enough. Yes, I actually do get turned on the idea of food/candy? sex. I get to make him my desert AND my bitch. Who wouldn't want that?

*nods while picturing it* any specific ideas?

Kakarot: not a question from your fans but I'll let that slide as I rather do find you entertaining to talk to. The idea is dressing him up as if he's ice cream. Strawberry all over, whip cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, actual ice cream. He'll be the sweetest slut around

Goku: 😳😳😳😳 I... I can't get upset as that sounds like something Kakarot would do. That don't mean I agree to it!! 😣

Kakarot: of course not, my love~ *he kissed Goku*

Bye everyone *said with a whispered as Goku moans in the background just before the screen goes dark*


	4. Do You Like Having People Watch?

*camera statics*

And we're back with the third question

Kakarot: how many more do we need to do *he says as he spins in his chair*

We got one more for sis then we got one from someone who doesn't want to be announced

Goku: *he sighs* I feel like we're being punished. The questions get... More privacy invaded

That's the beauty, my friend ;). Okay the question is "do you like having people watch?" Like as in people watch you two fuck and all that

Goku: 😨😨😨😨 WHAT?!?

Kakarot: *he chuckles* oh this is good. Yes, Koi do you ever think about people watching me fuck you and make you the perfect slut?

Goku: NO!! THAT IS NOT OKAY!!

Boo, boring. Kakarot you're turn

Goku: *inhuman noises*

Kakarot: though I see where Koi is getting at, I wouldn't care if Prince Short Shit was to watch. Only because I want to rub it in that he can't fuck Goku when he's already owned

Goku: I'm done 😒

Sadly you are not!! As next question is directed to you and the last question is directed for you both!

Goku: this is not fair! *the camera turns off during him speaking*


	5. Does Your Ass Hurt?

You seemed pissed. The mighty muffin roll is actually pissy looking. What, Kakarot too far up your ass?

Goku: I am rather upset that this is okay. Though, what do I expect? *he sighs*

*pats Goku on the back* sorry, fam. Hopefully these are the last questions of he day. Looks like it is so be glad

Goku: is it bad? The questions

Well one is what we can do now. "Does your ass hurt?" Meaning after Kakarot is done-

Goku: please stop. I know what it means. Why people want to know, I'll never understand *he blushes* it really depends. Kakarot has a stronger need than I do so sometimes we just use spit and go on. At first, yes. It hurt and Kakarot wanted to stop because there was blood and I wasn't relaxing. It took a while but it wasn't bad. Now? I uh... *he bashfully laughs as he rubs the back of his neck* I don't mind it if it's little pain as the feeling is a rush, I guess

You enjoy the feeling of your ass being opened up slowly and enjoying the slow burn

Goku: 😳😳😳 yes

Good to know. Well from the mouth of the slut, he enjoys what Kakarot does!!

Goku: 😦😦😦 THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!!

Until next time!


	6. What Are Y'alls Kink?

Last question of the day!! Hurray!! 🎉🎉🎉🎊🎊🎊🎆🎆🎆

Goku: you seemed happy to be done?

Nah, just waiting on the next spam so I'm hurrying up these as best as I can before anymore comes in UwU

Kakarot: smart

Why, thank you! This question is an easy one. "What Are Y'alls Kink?" and it is by someone who didn't want to be mentioned so their name will be in private

Kakarot: I guess I can start

Goku: good, I'm done being the center of attention 😒

Kakarot: *rolls eyes* I do have a thing for Master/Slave role play. I enjoy reading Goku like a kitten. And don't let him play you, he does too as I spoiled him.

Roleplays, gotcha

Kakarot: food kink. Having someone watched if Short Shit. Having toys involved. Can be vibrators or cock rings, anything really of that sort. I find knife play is a rush

Goku: he loves that a lot

Do you?

Goku: 😅😄 I can't lie, I do

Cool. Continue

Kakarot: *he clicks his tongue* something about the thought of breeding him is also a rush

Annnd there's our breeding kink, folks!

Goku: ><' I do like it when he makes promises and threats of getting me pregnant

Oh this is too good. Continue

Kakarot: thinking, give me a moment! Jesus. Is bondage a kink?

BDSM, yes

Kakarot: a slut, he enjoys giving me a blow job if I eat him out

Goku: *inhuman noises between him squeaking and coughing* jerk

Kakarot: *shrugs* the truth. I think that's it really

Not bad. Goku, you're next

Goku: *sighs* breeding skink, knife play, Roleplay, that last part is true. I uh *blushes* I guess I have a thing for wanting to take control and please Kakarot. Especially when he's having a bad day

Power bottom. Surprise by that response

Goku: *pouts* the toys I guess depends. I don't like them all. Some hurt. I did promise we will try the food kink... I don't see why not. BDSM right? I don't mind that. Being blindfolded and held down is kind of a rush 😳

Kakarot: what did I say, a needy slut. How can someone be so innocent yet a whore I'll never understand

Good thing he's yours

Kakarot: I'll gut anyone who dares to take my kitten away *growls*

Touche. And there we have it folks! Some kinks and a Kakarot protective of his "Kitten." See you all next time!

Goku: bye!

Kakarot: *gave a half wave*


	7. Will You Let Goku Be Top For Once?

Goku: *pokes author* you okay?

Keep poking and I'll stab you. Let me suicidal

Goku: ....

Kakarot: *walks in with letter* be "suicidal" later. We got mail and another question

*blows raspberry and hides under blanket*

Kakarot: it's by someone by the name of kakarot-chan

GIVE IT HERE *snatches letter* grab your shit, we got another video

Goku: well that didn't take long

Kakarot: I think he has a crush with this kakarot-chan

Sucks to suck, she and I agree already dating, NOW HOP TO IT, HOES!

Goku: and how come we never heard of this?

My life is not as important or as exciting as you two, so butt out and sit down so we can get this question aired for my Bunny

Goku: awe, you are in love

I will make you make your dick turn into a cunt 🔪

Goku: point noted, LET'S START! 😓

Kakarot: and I-

Make a comment and I'll do worse and just leave you to bleed out

Kakarot: ohhhh-kayyy

Now, the question is for Kakarot. "Will you let Goku to be top for once?"

Kakarot: *he clicks his tongue* well... Interesting question

Goku: before he answers, the question means me-

You fucking Kakarot

Goku: 😳😳😳 Kaka answer

Kakarot: so demanding. It MAYBE depends on the situation. If I was female, then yeah, he gets to fuck me. I'm still going to top his ass, but he'll have his 5 cent fun. If we both were chicks, we'll both be switched who's top and bottom. There's toys for that. BUT, no. This way, no. The only close thing he gets to taste as him "topping" is when I allow him have his fun and please me while riding me like a bitch in heat. Not sorry, but I ruin his ass and his pussy day in and day out-

Goku: OKAY, enough! I think you've said plenty

Kakarot: you're just embarrassed because I have the balls to say you're a whore for my cock and you're a shy ass Omega

Aaaaand this is where I and things before they end up killing each other in film. I hope Kakarot answered your question, love. Bye everyone!


	8. Will You Still Be Bottom?

Another day and 2 more questions from my Goddess

Kakarot: it's Goddess now

Goku: ooooooo, you two are so cute OuO

Kakarot: we're better *he frowns*

Goku: in like 3 days you've called me your slut and whore and MANY more names. THAT is not us being better

Goku you are a slut. Sit down before you pop a baby out

Goku: WHYYYY do you two do this to me

Oh bite me, bitch. Now shut up, you're our favorite reaction. The question goes to Goku and it kind of is a question from Kakarot's question. Bunny says, "Kakarot said that you'd be the top if he was female, so what'd you do if you both turned into females, would you stay as a bottom?"

Kakarot: ooo now THAT is something good. Yes, slut would you still be my bottom bitch even if we both were girls? 😈

Goku: shut up 😡. I don't know, I guess it depends? I don't mind being the Sub, it's who I am and all. But I don't see why we couldn't switch if we were girls? *he asked as he looked at Kakarot*

Kakarot: *shrugs* not my question but if looking for comfort, I don't have an issue. That doesn't mean you're wearing the damn toy and fucking me as I own you, but you can do what you like

Goku: see? Still can't top with him around. It's all about power and control and I can't take that away from him. He's more of a Saiyan than me and I'm just not comfortable being the top and ordering him around

Kakarot: lies. He's kinky in bed and can be a devil when HE wants to be. What he wants and enjoys is holding me back before he rides me or I break the binds and fuck him

Goku: 😳😳😳

Goku? *eye brow raises with a smirk on my face*

Goku: OKAY! When I am in heat or when I'm about to go in heat YES I do get more controlling in bed. Is that a crime? *he pouts*

Nope, if anything it shows us a new side to you, whore

Goku and Kakarot: HEY!

Kakarot: only I can call him that, but he is

Goku: 😒😒😒 you're sleeping on the couch for a month

Kakarot: WORTH IT!

*rolls eyes* to sum it up, he would still be a slut for Kakarot THOUGH we do have a new way to look at Goku ;)


	9. When Will We See Your Kids?

AND WE'RE BACK!!

Goku: he's not okay, he had a caffeine boost

Kakarot: he is at least alive compare to where he was an hour ago

Shut up, my life is NOT involved. This question goes to you both

Kakarot: oi, jumping in already? Wow, must still be in a bad mood

No... Maybe, and so? It's not a long question for now and it goes to you both from my lovely flower. "When do we get to see your kids?"

Goku: well Sage has been nowhere and yet everywhere. We can try to track her down and see if she'll want go join. It'll take some convincing

Kakarot: Hope took in the steps with Sage but she at least comes home. If we can find Hope, we'll find Sage. If anyone can convince Sage to join, it'll be Hope

I'm sure Sage and I will get along fine UwU

Goku and Kakarot: .....

Goku: maybe stay away from Sage for now

Bastards but fine. Next time, hopefully we'll have the legend sisters, Sage and Hope. Until next time!


	10. Your Thoughts On Goku?

Kakarot: this is a surprise

Depends on what exactly you're talking about?

Kakarot: the fact it's 11:35 pm, no Goku, and just us two? I doubt a question came in THIS late especially for ONE person

Oh shut up. Bunny and I were talking and this is more of my personal question and hers as well. Make an exception

Kakarot: fine, fine. What's your question

Our question is, "what is your thoughts about Goku." Meaning it can be your attraction to him, his ass, how much of a slut he is, and maybe more of your personal feelings about him

Kakarot: *clicks tongue* wow, you two REALLY went all out on this didn't you

It's a gift. Now answer it as I got a date in less than 6 hours (12 am here)

Kakarot: not like you'll be asleep then

True but still

Kakarot: fine. Well, we can start on his body

Who wouldn't want him? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kakarot: exactly and because everyone DOES I get rather passive aggressive around those that are trying to get with him. And DON'T even get my started in the crazy fans out here. God knows you all need Jesus or whoever your God is. But he's MINE and I'll kill all of you over and for him. The fact he gave me a child, a daughter more importantly, something snapped in me and it reminded me of Sage. I swore to Heaven and Hell if anything was to happen to my family, I'll take their place if it means they live. Sage had it bad and Ber paranoid self made her more or less took Hope from us. We haven't seen them until Hope's birthday when she was going to be 17. Seeing them back and my little girl grown up, I felt like I lost Sage all over again. I wasn't there for Hope like I couldn't be for Sage and I felt such hatred for myself and how the humans. They did this, they ruined my family once more, AND I'LL NEVER GET THOSE YEARS BACK! *he yelled as the fears started* I know it's not Sage's fault, it will NEVER be her fault. She's a good leader *he sighs, the right leaving him* I just felt like a shitty father and it's not fair. But what can you do? You just move on and enjoy what time you do have or get. I can say, Goku and I are planning to try again for cubs. Maybe with how peaceful things are, Sage can finally ease down and let me be the father I'm suppose to be and help my daughters out... She has gotten better. She actually is eating and sleeping. She's not patrolling the damn house and around perimeter. She's getting so better and I'm thankful. I got Hope to thank for that. Smart and knowing where to push. Not like Sage would do anything to her.... I'm sorry, I went off-

Everyone has every right to talk about their family and situations. You hold so much guilt and anger with yourself over things that's not your fault. Kakarot, you were killed. There wasn't anyway for you to do anything until Sage gave those dragon balls powers to grant you life. You all were in war and shit by the time you came back. Yeah it sucks you lost years to Hope, but if Sage didn't do that, you all would've died. Hope is and was your last chance then. Shit always seems to happen but what can you do? Nothing, no matter how much you try, something will happen. But you all remain strong and ready for it. Family is important

Kakarot: I guess I never looked at it that way... Thank you

Anything for my friends, Kakarot

Kakarot: *he nods, seemingly deep in thought* I feel like you two would be great friends

Who?

Kakarot: you and Sage. So different yet have the same passion and fight for justice and to protect your friends and love ones. Hope will adore you

I'll like that. Want to finish the question?

Kakarot: let me put it this way. I loved him for all he did for Sage and for what he did to bring me back. I hated him when he risked his life as I always believe I'll come home with my mate dead in my arms and my girls crazy with their kis and powers. Goku maybe the innocent one, but he'll risk his ass day in and out not just for this pathetic excuse of a planet but for his family and the JRS and their friends. He's my life, my light, my hope, my universe. I have no life or will to continue without him by my side even if I have Hope and Sage. Goku is all I need and he will continue to be my drive until the day I die once more. And hopefully it'll be by age and not cause my world gets invaded and I get overtaken once again. And yes, I do enjoy his ass. But I can't find myself to be all dickwad and shit

That's fair and thank you

Kakarot: you either go all out or go home. I opened up as nobody gets it why I did take Goku. Well there you go. Take it or leave it *he shrugs*

Brave and touché and all true. I think I'm done here with you. Goodnight Kaka

Kakarot: *he licked over his fangs before sighing* yeah, you too, Kid. And I guess to the "fans" even if a lot of you I question and fear

I think you made some die

Kakarot: annnnd that's exactly the issue

Whatever, bye peeps


	11. Thoughts On Vegeta Being An Asshole To Goku?

I see you two are here already?

Kakarot: we saw donuts and cinnamon rolls and said, "fuck it" we're hungry and will wait for you to wake up. Then we decided to just come in here as I'm SURE we have at least one question

Well, we're in luck. We have many. One being directed to me as well

Goku: that is strange, no offence *he quickly added*

Chill, dog. Just someone needing an update on your lives and all of that

Goku: ... There would be more than one question-

I figured two or three questions would be best if you and/or Kakarot would answer them

Goku: I don't like the sound of that but okay. What's the first question?

Actually it goes to Kakarot, and it is meaning on the past. "how do you feel about Vegeta being an asshole to Goku?"

Kakarot: let's put is this way, Vegeta had a lot to deal with. Not going to get into it but he saw and witnessed and lived in war. He was bound to come out of it messed up. I can't hold hate for that. But Goku's Vegeta is different from my Vegeta and once my time line took out Frieza, he actually changed. Not much but you can see him coming out as a wounded warrior to a King with a purpose and a mission. Vegeta in this timeline of Goku's is very lucky I was not around or I'd be making him my bitch left and right until he gets the idea to leave Goku alone and quit talking in repeat and sprouting nonsense. Though, he has changed when his daughter was born and even more so during the whole mess of the Goku being 5 years old again

Goku: HEY! I was 12 *he pouts*

Kakarot: hush up, Daddy is talking

Goku: 😳

Kakarot: But in the end, time timeline Vegeta changed and found peace for his existence once more and he came out on top. I can say both Vegetas have my respect and honor

I doubt anyone has looked at Vegeta that way before in perspective to what he saw and witnessed as a young child and what he had to live through to get to where he is now. Thank you

Kakarot: *he shrugs* you can't forever blame someone on their past. What you can blame them is when they continuing to do it and think they will get a different outcome each time when it's the same shit. Vegeta holds onto the past as he thinks he can get what little back if he continued to play pretend. And that was his downfall. He changed once it finally occurred to him that nothing will change and come back and he had a family here, he shifted where it all should matter before shit actually went up in flames

Wise words from you, Kakarot. Wise words. That'll be all, people. Until next time!

Goku: bye!

Kakarot: *he gives a half wave*


	12. Goku Still Raised By Gohan?

So I can see where people are confused so here I am going to explain it

First of, Goku and Kakarot are a twin universe. Kakarot went through the life of Goku but with his memories intact. But Kakarot didn't believe in killing the humans after Gohan found Kakarot and raised him. It all changed when Kakarot came to earth. Kakarot didn't marry ChiChi or had any kids or nothing. ChiChi was with someone else as Kakarot is very much gay for one and for two, Kakarot knew one day Raditz will find him. To cut the heartache in half, he wasn't going to play pretend and risk splitting a family apart. So he went willingly under one condition. Nothing is to happen to Earth which was granted

We all know Goku gotten married to ChiChi and had a son who was named after the man who cared for Goku. We also know what Goku did and how it went down when Raditz arrived. Because of the difference there between Goku and Kakarot, that's when history really changed between them

Kakarot was trained by Vegeta to get them all ready for the fight with Frieza

Goku was dead and training to fight Vegeta and Nappa

Kakarot, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa arrive Namek, fight the Ginyu Force, Raditz and Nappa didn't make it sadly. Kakarot wanted blood and wanted to bring back his brother, so he and Vegeta went searching for the dragon balls before the lizard did. Kakarot, still pure nature didn't agree to killing the natives and found an allie by a kid name Dende who helped him and Vegeta to get the dragon balls and summon Porunga. Took too long, Kakarot and Vegeta were fighting over what they want, and Porunga dies. Which leads to Frieza arrive and the fight starts. Eventually Vegeta dies, Kakarot snaps when Vegeta dies and goes Super Saiyan for his fallen Prince (Kakarot had feelings for Vegeta) and killed Frieza. During that, King Kai did what he could to bring back the dragon balls on Earth to bring back the Namekians so The Grand Elder came back alive for the dragon balls to also come back which allowed Kakarot to wish for all people who were killed by Frieza and his men to leave and go to Earth. Kakarot argued back and forth while still fighting with Frieza before he noted a ki and turned around to see his Prince alive and so on. We all know what happens. Kakarot finied Frieza, he escape and travelled back to Earth and with some time, wished for all of the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta to come back so Kakarot and Vegeta (as well as Raditz and Nappa) can live there. Earth was left alone as Vegeta can have a trading service between Planet Vegeta and Earth

We all know what happens but Goku couldn't get Frieza's ship to work so he dipped into a round pod and left to Planet Yardrat and yada yada so on

But the time between Kakarot and Goku are so different and yet so balanced. Meaning this;

King Vegeta steps down so Vegeta can become King and Kakarot became his bodyguard before Kakarot was assigned to a team like Bardock and that was where Kakarot met Nasu. Nasu is fierce, beautiful, dangerous, and although she was weaker than most Saiyan females, Kakarot saved Nasu on their first mission and they all celebrated where Kakarot and Nasu kind of had their moment. in 9 plus 3 months later, Kakarot awoke to the news how his screw was killed by something not of their world to seeing a baby Saiyan by his house door to find out it was his daughter who he named Sage. For 4 years, Kakarot raised and trained Sage before her world was ambushed by time travelers who were out for nothing more than destroying time and space which led to Kakarot being killed and Sage being taken away for 10 years to do their dirty deed. Sage was ambushed in her sleep as the people feared as as she gets stronger and soon they left her in a new time with multiple stab wounds and a lot of bleeding. When someone came by, she thought they would help her. For the next 2 years (Sage would be 16 then) Sage was tormented, raped, and brainwashed. When the leader and his men were bored of Sage, the leader order his men to kill and get rid of Sage's body. Sage snapped and erupt in fire which caused the men to burn alive and melt and the building to explode. But Sage walked away with her eyes golden yellow before she passed out and was saved from Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr

We all know what happened between Androids, Buu Saga, Super, GT for Goku

The time between Kakarot's world and Goku's world balanced out enough for Sage to be left for dead in Goku's world with the JRs in their early 20s to be the next hero of Earth. Goku and Vegeta aren't dead, just hiding out as Time Patrol heros but Vegeta and Goku know about Sage and have some time including what the leader and his men were doing. Goku and Vegeta will in a year (JRs would be 24 while Sage would be 17 now. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr in my books are born on the same day so they would be the same age) and helped the JRs and Sage take down the leader and his creations. It wasn't an easy battle as the leader injected himself with his creations DNA into his and he turned into an ugly, rotten corpse smelling half human half giant wolf freak of nature. He was strong and everyone was badly injured or nearly dad so Sage took it upon herself to risk her life for this world to not end up likes hers and put everything into her final Kamehameha to kill the leader. Goku was desperate to bring back Sage but there was no dragon balls in Goku's timeline anymore until the stones turned back to normal and approaching them was Sage. Her eyes the golden/yellow and soon Shenron emerges. Goku knew Shenron would be more powerful than ever with Sage as the reason and wished for Kakarot of Sage's time back to life. And appeared in front of them was Kakarot. Since then, Sage has been getting Goku and Kakarot together where in 10 months, Goku was pregnant with Hope. Hope was born a week before Sage turned 18

But for the sake of the book, Sage and Hope are twins and birth daughters of Goku and Kakarot. Kakarot had an accident and went through time and space, and ended up in Goku's world. Some stuff I said above will be reflected in the book, but not the entire story/history

So yeah, I hope this explains some stuff


	13. What Happened To ChiChi & The Boys?

Goku: *spinning in a chair while nibbling on donuts* so my turn?

For the last two questions, yes

Goku: alright, what is it?

Fam said, "what happened to ChiChi?" and "Are Gohan and Goten still alive?" Now note, I did answer a question related to your grandfather, Gohan, and I did explain the existence between you and Kakarot and the history of Sage and Hope. But I thought, people would like to hear some personal questions from you such as your wife and where Gohan and Goten are

Goku: *he sighs and bit into his lower lip* okay. Well ChiChi and the boys passed away with age. She wasn't young when I turned into a kid and it was hard for me to leave her as I knew by the time I was to come back, she would be gone. But I had to keep her, my sons, Pan, and everyone on earth safe. and the only way to do that was leave and pure the dragon balls. I left to keep all of them safe while knowing if I was to come back, ChiChi wouldn't be there as well as most of my friends. And that was hard for me the most... I got to watch her and although nobody saw me due to I couldn't be seen and all the thanks goes to Shenron for that, I was there, holding ChiChi's hand as she took her last breath. I haven't left for a couple of weeks as I watched my sons clear out the place. I couldn't hug them and tell them it was okay. I didn't even know if it'll be okay. But I know Vegeta was looking out for them and with time, they will be okay. But it was painful for me as I did love ChiChi unlike what some would say. She was my half and my reason to keep fighting next to my sons. I felt like half of me died when she did *he gave a teary smile* I still wasn't "grown up" and it was a struggle with the dragon balls so it was a decade later before I could so yeah...

*hugs Goku* we're sorry...

Goku: *he shrugs, wiping away the tears* I may miss her and my sons, but I found happiness again with Kaka and our daughters. I know Kakarot had feelings for his Vegeta and I know he misses Vegeta but we both found each other and we can miss our loved ones but not alone now. And that's why I'm grateful as I have him and... We may have more kids in the future

... OOOOOOOOoooooooo, oh my God, congrats

Goku: shush!! Kaka doesn't know yet *he blushes deeply* it's a surprise, but thank you

You two make a great couple, just know that. I hope this explains some stuff, fam. Until next time

Goku: bye everyone


	14. How Did The Relationship Start?

After some distance and playing with our new Kitten, I am back and with Baby Cake's question

Kakarot: *makes gagging notices before slapped by Goku* too sweet for my taste

-_- *cocks a gun* try me, bitch

Goku: and this is where we stop that and get to the questions

Fine, but only cause of your condition

Kakarot: what conditions?

You'll know eventually! Baby Cake's said, "how did your relationship begin and did you encounter problems during it? If yes, what are these problems? And congratulations to Goku, I'm so happy for you 😍"

Kakarot: I'm onto you 3

You won't regret it. Now answer the question

Goku: how it happen was a party. Bulma set it up and everyone had a bit to drink and Kakarot treated me to a dance and we... Kiss >w<. ChiChi and were done at this point but we remained as good friends. It was actually her that got Kaka and I together and how he and I ended up dancing. We were together for 3 months before people started to find out and... It didn't go well...

Kakarot: they called Goku a freak and accused me of brainwashing him 😂😂😂. My deadass looked at them all with a "what the actual fuck, now?" They kept going off saying it's wrong-

Goku: first off, it was mostly Yamcha. Krillin was a bit suspicious of Kaka but he was okay with it. ChiChi, Bulma, and my sons knew and were supportive. Vegeta had his suspicion. Piccolo was... Piccolo. He was more watching out for me as he didn't really trust Kaka but he didn't voice anything either. The one really giving us trouble was Yamcha. Anyways, continue

Damn, I knew I had my reasons to hate him. And go ChiChi!

Kakarot: they looked like they were going to kill him all honest. The daggers in their eyes, yeesh. No thanks. It took a while as he kept running his mouth as well as whispering in Goku's ear how no good I am. How I was using him, and even had the nerve to say I was cheating on him -_-

With who?

Kakarot: does it matter?

Goku: he said some lady at the mall which is funny as Kaka is gay 😕

Ouch, continue

Kakarot: I feel like you're enjoying this

Tea is tea and it gives me a reason to continue to dance on Yamshit's grave

Goku: ...

Kakarot: wooow. And I thought I was bad and fucked up

Eh *shrugs* I never said I was nice. Anyways

Kakarot: we got married, Goku's wishes, before we gotten "married" by the Saiyan way. He got pregnant with the twins and that's been 18 years now. We had issues after that with Sage... And I'll never forgive myself from when she was 14 to 16 years old. But she has gotten better. She eats, she sleeps, she actually doesn't do patrol or make sure the boundary line is safe and shit. She really has come a long way in two years. She still has a lot to get through, but I'm glad to say I got my princess back. Maybe eventually we'll plan another cub~ *he smirked like a wolf at Goku*

Goku: 😳😳😳 I hope so

*tries not to expose* WE BETTER BE INVITED TO THE BABY SHOWER, DAMN IT

Goku: 😄😄😄😅😅😅😆😆😆 yeah, yeah. We promise

YURS!!

Kakarot: *suspicious of all of us* is that it?

To my girl's question, yes UwU. Until next time!

Goku: bye!

Kakarot: as the creep in the background says, "until next time"

Oh bite me, bitch -_-


	15. How Would You React To A Ho Flirting With Goku?

Annnnnd we're back!

Goku: and here I thought we were forgotten QnQ

Awwww, Kaka hug him now

Kakarot: Кои, здесь (Koi, here)

Goku: *he goes over and sits on Kakarot's lap* Вы должны говорить на Сайяне больше. Я забыл, как ... сексуально ты звучишь~ (You must speak Sayan more. I forgot how ... sexy you sound~)

Some people don't understand, Saiyan

Kakarot: get a translator then we'll talk. Until then, fuck off. Now what's the question

So damn rude. It's from Ali, "how would you react if some ho was touching/flirting with Goku?"

Goku: .... And I oop

That bad?

Goku: let's put it this way, if Sage didn't went through what she did, I have a feeling she'll still end up like she is just because Kakarot is her father. Maybe not 10 times she is now, but... Yeah

Kakarot: and just like my princess, anyone who dares will be killed or wishing they were dead after I'm through. Goku is not some toy you can fuck and leave out after he doesn't satisfy you. He's far out anyone's league and he is MINE. Some whore that comes by and she better run. Some guy hitting on Goku, he'll be left for dead in his own blood and bones. Nobody and anybody won't take Goku from me and I mean it. If I need someone to be hunted down, I can call up Sage and have it handle by her

Goku: as I said, like father like daughter ^^'

I think people should fear Blondie now

Goku: especially with me being pregnant again

*record scratches*

Kakarot: p-pregnant?

Oops. Welp the cat is out of the bag. I will wrap this up, bye!


	16. Extra Screen Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine me editing the last chapter so these would be the "cut outs" you guys didn't see

Kakarot: Он знал? (He knew?)

Goku: Это был вопрос, и это должно было быть сюрпризом, честно! Я просто ждал идеального времени, чтобы сказать, что все это... (  
It was a question, and it should have been a surprise, honestly! I was just waiting for the perfect time to say that all this...)

Kakarot: *he sighed but pulled Goku into a kiss* Я не злюсь, и извините, я испортил ваш момент, но дерьмо (  
I'm not angry and I'm sorry, I ruined your moment but shit)

Goku: *he gave his sad, happy puppy expression* Сожалею... (I'm sorry...)

Kakarot: Goku, whatever you're thinking, stop. I want another kid. And so did you. I'm happy, ecstatic really. And so would Sage and Hope. I love you

Goku: *he kissed Kakarot hard, tears flowing down his cheeks* I love you too

Kakarot: *he wiped the tears away before kissing Goku with love, protection, and passive*

*camera shuts off*


	17. Goku Or Vegeta?

And we're back! *has kitten laying on chest*

Goku: *being fed by Kakarot with grapes* he looks happy

I should say the same to you too

Kakarot: he needs extra food if he is going to have my pups

Dude, he's not even a month pregnant. Chill the fuck out for a moment

Goku: someone's not in a good mood?

No, just blah. And this is kind of a sad question for Kakarot

Goku: *looks up at Kakarot with concern before facing Anthony* oh?

This is from, Bunny, "if you are back in time and have a chance to choose between Goku and your Vegeta, who will you choose? Answer honestly. Goku you can answer too, who will you choose if you were in Kakarot's place?"

Kakarot: ripping the bandaid are we...

Sorry...

*silence for a moment*

Kakarot: I don't know... If back then, it would be with Vegeta as what I have now wouldn't be possible. But, now between them, I probably would leave them for Goku. I have kids and a mate pregnant. I can't leave him; it'll kill us both. And knowing the girls, they will haunt me down and hope I suffer *bitter laugh* not like I would leave Goku anyways *he sighs* I really don't know...

Goku: *he sits up, pain and sorrow in his eyes but love as well* if I was Kakarot, I would go back to Vegeta

Kakarot: Goku-!

Goku: no, let me talk *he growled out* I can't make you choose. If there was a small chance in anything, I would go back to Vegeta. He was your first-

Kakarot: I rather die, but okay

Goku: you're lying

Kakarot: Goku listen. He and I can't be able to have cubs as it is against our biology unlike you. We will need cubs in the future to carry out our blood

Goku: Dragon Balls

Kakarot: you know that's not possible... Why are you doing this to me?

Goku: because why should I get to have you when _he_ any minute can just show up and take you away from me?!

Kakarot: Goku, I don't want him... Do I wish sometimes it was possible? Yeah, but he and I never became mates much less even marked each other and again, we can't have kids. I rather stay with you and our daughters til the day I die. You're all I need *he nuzzled Goku's neck where a healed bite mark lays. His tail wrapping around Goku's waist* all of you are all I need *he whispered*

Goku: *he hides his face in Kakarot's shoulder, tears streaming between anger, fear, and sadness* you loved him...

Kakarot: and I love you. If he was to come out of the blue, I will still choose you over him. I've been with you for nearly 23 years. We have two 18 year old daughters, and we have more kids on the way. I will never leave this place or my family over a dead man of a hopeless dream. You're not getting rid of me that easily, Koi

Goku: *he sighed, rubbing his eyes as he sniffles* okay...

Kakarot: *he held Goku tighter, nuzzling his cheek as he lets his tail releases his scent to calm Goku down* rest assure, love. I will always be here *he kissed Goku's head*

*the room goes from sniffling to a high pitch whine as Goku starts to cry before the camera shuts off*


	18. End

So because nobody is even commenting much less giving me questions on here, I will be ending all Q&A books I have. Sorry, but I have over 100 other books you guys can read. The most popular people seem to love is, "Sometimes We Need To Fall Before We Get To The Top." But yeah, ending these books


	19. Vegeta's Position Change

*camera statics before turning on*

HELLO EVERYONE!

Goku: *who's 7 now entering his 8 month pregnancy* it has been forever since this happened

Kakarot: are we just going to ignore the fact our speaker is screaming like he hit gold while it's 3:28 in the afternoon and one of us needs his rest?

Goku: *rolled his eyes* Kaka, it's been months and I'm sure everyone wants an update is all

More like Bunny thought of a question when she was going through our videos and sent a message SO HERE WE ARE!

Goku: ... I'm starting to agree with Kakarot about you hitting gold...

Kakarot: something...

Hush up you both -_-. Let's get this started as it's a rather interesting question. It can go to you both

Goku: both?

Kakarot: is it another sex question?

If only. No, Bunny said, "why is Vegeta bottom in your time, Kakarot, yet is top in Goku's time?" We can start with Kakarot

Kakarot: *clicks tongue* wow... Ummm Sire wasn't bottom in my world I don't believe? Pretty sure he was Alpha or high level Beta to a Dom.... I mean, it's possible he could've been bottom at some point. Sire and I never did anything. Yes, I did like Sire, but biologically it wasn't going to happen between Sire and I. Sire doesn't have the characteristics of an Omega or a Sub like Goku is to even be able to have cubs which is a very big deal for him and I as well as the sake of the Saiyans. And Sire and I are very aggressive and enjoyed our Subs or Omegas to bow down for us and let us take what we want from them. We would end up killing each other before he and I even would be able to have sex. Is Sire top or bottom? I don't have the answers for that. Is he Alpha. Omega, Beta? How the Hell would I know? He scent never changed if he was in heat and he had the attitude and characteristic of someone who's Alpha, Dom, or high level Beta. Possibly but who knows. I do know, people think I top Sire just because of who I am and who Sire is and on a level I very much see it. But, it all depends if Sire is top or bottom as again, we will very much slaughter each other to have one of us weaker and be the submissive one before anything else happens. I have something else to add on, but I have a feeling it would be directed towards Goku so I'll just wait on that

Oh, that'll be fun to hear. And yeah, the question goes to Goku but why is Vegeta top in your world instead

Goku: .... How should I know?

Just give an answer based on what you know and a possible theory

Goku: *huffs and starts to think* well... I would like to go off on Kakarot's idea and maybe Vegeta was bottom in Kakarot's world and just switch to top in my world because I'm Omega? I don't know *he admits with a defeated look*

No, no! That's a good idea. Just continue on. Why do you think that?

Goku: *licks his lips* well, Kakarot and I are opposite. Maybe it's the same with Vegeta? Kakarot's Alpha while I'm Omega. Vegeta is Alpha in my world, maybe he's a Beta or Omega in Kakarot's world? But as Kakarot said, his Vegeta didn't give hints of being Omega or a Sub so maybe not. Maybe if he was just someone who's a switch?

Kakarot: *he nodded his head side to side* I can see that, yes. Though who would be the question, probably me *he smirks while Goku scuffs and playfully hits him* but I can see that. Maybe not in the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics but Doms/Subs/Switches. Never thought of that

Goku: *beams in happiness* thank you! *he chirps*

*rolls eyes but smiles* alright, I hope that answers your question-

Goku: wait!!

... *looks around before facing goku with a confused look* what?

Goku: Kaka said he had something else to add but waited for my turn. Maybe he still has something to say

*groans* fine, hurry up. I would like to sleep a bit more

Kakarot: like that'll happen. It's almost 4 in the afternoon already

Touche. Now ask or forever hold your question

Kakarot: not a question, more of a what the fuck is wrong with people. I can get where I dominate Vegeta but Goku dominating Vegeta? The actual fuck? You all REALLY think this pure, gentle, who really had no clue how sex worked between straight couples much less gay couples, soul can actually top Vegeta? Explain to me HOW

It's the fandom. They think Goku has a darker soul within him that'll break and fuck Vegeta. Everyone is entitled to what they like and want as long as they aren't hurting others who has a different opinion or thought

Kakarot: that's not going to settle by me. If you want some KakaVege action is better be me who tops Vegeta. I don't see Goku doing that and I don't see Vegeta teaching Goku how to fuck him

Opinions

Kakarot: I-

AND WE ARE OUT, BYE!! *turns off camera*


	20. My Husband Is Cheating On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitterness, angst, no teasing matter, heart broken, dark in a way

** _8:40 pm_ **

Kakarot: either you're taking my warning or this is a one on one video

I... Guess you can call it that

Kakarot: ... I don't like the way you said that or how any of this feels suddenly

*sighs* I didn't bring in Goku as the question is a serious one and it might hurt Goku more than it'll hurt us

Kakarot: what's the question?

Bunny asked, "if you found out that Goku was cheating on you, for example, you found out the baby/babies wasn't your, in this case, what would you do? I want a serious answer, not something like Goku can't do that, or he doesn't have anyone else but you, etc."

*silence*

Kaka-

Kakarot: I'd leave. No questions no pleading, I will just leave. If he was going to be a whore and cheat on me, then he can be a whore without my presence. Fuck him, sorry for the girls that they have a carrier like that, and he better tell whoever he slut himself to about the kids. I'm not going to try to fix shit or stay with him or any of that if he cheats on me and got pregnant. Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving. And thanks for wasting 5 minutes of my time *he gets up with a bitter/hatred and some pain within his eyes before storming off*

*flenches as the door is slammed shut before looking at the camera and quickly turns it off as tears start to form*


	21. Inconvenience

** _3:15 am _ **

Goku will no longer be in videos for a couple of months. You can still ask questions to/for him but he will not be able to answer them. In replace with Kakarot we have Sage, Hope, and Vegeta. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for understanding. Bye


End file.
